Cars increasingly require a programmable key fob for keyless entry or to initiate other functions relating to the vehicle, for example, unlocking car doors, opening the trunk/lift gate, activating a sliding door, and the like. Additionally, many active consumers use wearables to track their activity rate, health, and location. The ability to offer scalable functions into a wearable radio frequency (RF)/Bluetooth device reduces the clutter a consumer has to manage, for example, keys, watch, pedometer, and the like. There is an increasing need to combine the two technologies into an affordable product for easy access when the consumer's hands are full.